Jo
Jo is a competitor in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest . She is a member of the Enchanted Butterflies and second main villain of the season, after Sky . Personality Jo is not the person to run to if one is looking for a friendship. She is competitive to an enormous extent, strategic, and overall has a harsh personality that is difficult to break through. Jo believes that she is the strongest competitor and most deserving of the million dollar prize. She will turn anything to a competition, from breakfast to recovering from an unexpected event. She will even not hesitate to sacrifice the life of another if she deems necessary. Jo appears to be a tomboy, as shown in Runaway Model, she is completely disinterested in hair and fashion. Additionally, in her biography, she expresses that she will never let a guy win just because she may find him attractive. Despite this, Jo has implied that she actually does want such things as feeling beautiful and finding love. Jo is power-hungry and lusts for control. She will fiercely fight for the position of team leader if she has to, as she does with Jasmine in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest. She also views herself as being better than others, often looking down upon her teammates. A running gag with Jo involves her using nicknames for the other contestants, generally as insults towards them or for an easy way to describe them. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Jo joins the competition determined as her usual to stomp on everything will find on her way to the goal, and the main obstacle assumes immediately the figure of Jasmine: the 2 tough girls are placed in the same team, and each one claims for the leadership of it. This is just the beginning of one of the biggest rivalries of the season!Also Jo doesn't like the name of the team Enchanted Butterflies since butterflies are weak and girly animals, and want to change in dragons, but eventually she resigns. Jo and Jasmine are actually the main reason why the Butterfllies win their first time, but they argue instead of enjoying their teamwork. Swampin' Up At the beginning of the challenge, when Dawn and Bridgette are about to form an alliance, Jo pushes down in the mud the moonchild aiming to accuse Bridgette for that...but the random irruption of Izzy swinging on a rope nullifies her plan, pushing her in the swamp, too. Jo then makes Izzy, Max and Brick to vote out Shawn because his trap activated against the Enchanted Butterflies: in this way she hopes to weaken the determination of Jasmine, that swears revenge on her. Mr. Bones and Me Jo argues with Jasmine about the direction to take by following the indication on the map found by Bridgette and their spat brings to a static situation, since none of the 2 wants to give up on her decision. In the Confessional she says that she has no intention to let to the "little" Outback Survivalist the leadership of '''HER team, Jasmine says the same. In the confusion everyone got kidnapped, even Jo and Jasmine, except for Noah and Bridgette that manage to win the challenge liberating the companions. The Lord Of The Stings Jo is jogging in the forest when she sees Dawn crying all alone.Despite Dawn knows which kind of bad person she is, she can't resist and tells everything happened in the previous episode between Noah and Bridgette, asking desperately for a suggestion since she's really undecided if prefer the love of Noah or the friendship of Bridgette. Jo couldn't ask for a better occasion to form an alliance: she purposes to reach the final two making suffer in this way both Bridgette and Noah, and in addition Jasmine.She also gets Max on her side doing the promise to leave him being the "evil boss". During the game in the battlefront camp, Jo is annoyed by the fact Izzy gets crazy and starts shoot everybody with no reason!She's taken off-guard by Danielle but Brick gets the hit instead of her: this makes Jo to admit that Brick is a good ally, yet stupid. Jo votes off Izzy as almost everyone does cause she costed the whole challenge. Dawn of Noah's Ark Jo have the idea to wake up everybody by using the alarm clock of Brick for a training session, in order to increase the muscular mass of the weakest Butterflies, that are Noah and Max. With this excuse she aims to get them in her alliance, and explains this is the strategy: arrive to the merge with the most pathetic competitors that are easier than Jasmine & Co to be defeated. Jo doesn't care if Jasmine dislikes the idea, neither if the two guys don't want to train, however she's disappointed when they both faint, understanding they're really hopeless.. Her methods eventually worked, but Noah and Max are now too exhausted to contribute for the challenge. Jo decides to lead the building of the ark, forcing half of the team to help her, or better, obey at her orders, but she lets Noah go with Dawn in the forest, while keeps Bridgette busy. This enforces the deal between her and Dawn. Later on she's discussing with Brick about the sail of the boat: she angrily refuses his idea to use a dotted and striped towel stating that this isn't a girly contest of mode, breaking an oar on the head of him. By the end of the day they managed to build the ark, but Jo dislikes the idea to wait for Max and becomes really impatient when Brick sees the Whimsical Dragons oaring in the river: eventually the fact they waited for everyone of the team marks the difference between the victory that goes to her team and the defeat that goes to the opposite one. Revenge of the Balloons Eye of the Fighter Derriere Le Rideau The Egg-Mazing Race Dragon Bold Catch a Cryptid Chris assigns to Jo the task to catch a Chupacabra. Jo and Jasmine team up temporary in order to get their respective cryptids, but when Jasmine finds her aim, the kraken in the lake, the impulsivity makes Jo reveal her true intentions of betrayal and yells just three words:"Trust No One". This ends in a catfight between the two strong girls, that's the cause of the final destiny of her.Infact, Jasmine manages to get a photo of the kraken, wins the immunity and chooses Jo for the elimination. Her pride makes Jo to say that she prefers being eliminated as a threat than as a wimp, then she's kicked away. Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest